


OH FUCK IT'S MICHAEL SHEEN ON A DRAGON WIITH A FLAMING SWORD HERE TO KILL THE CAPITALIST LEADERS

by Mr_Communist_Beeks



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Communism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 17:04:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Communist_Beeks/pseuds/Mr_Communist_Beeks
Summary: Does what it says on the title





	OH FUCK IT'S MICHAEL SHEEN ON A DRAGON WIITH A FLAMING SWORD HERE TO KILL THE CAPITALIST LEADERS

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mrs_Cormorant_Beeks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Cormorant_Beeks/gifts).

so one day David Tennant is just walking down the street as you do, thinking about communism, when all of a sudden fucking Michael sheen is flying about overhead on a dragin with a flaming sword. “oh no” thinks David “i must’nt fall in love with him simply because he’s obviously leading some kind of communist revolution, I have a wife” but it was too late, he had already fallen in love. Meanwhile Michael has already cut the heads off of several capitalist leaders and his dragon is feasting on the bodies. “good thing we got here just in time for the Capitalist Leaders conference, ay dragon?” says Michael. the dragon responds by eating more capitalist flesh. David is wondering whether or not he should ask Michael to marry him, he is already wearing a wedding dress after all. He made his decision and goes up to the new communist revolutionary leader and says “Michael, I know we both have wives and kids, but will you marry me and spread communism throughout the lands together?” Michael, who is completely naked by the way, now has tears in his eyes “of course I’ll marry you David, jjoin me on my dragon and we can go ask god if its okay” and so off they went to heaven where god said “yeah, it’s totally chill with me dudes” and so they were married, to live happily ever after in a communist utopia


End file.
